The World Books Only Knows!
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: Its another day at the library for Shiori Shiomiya, the student librarian except for the fact she is having trouble reading when thoughts about Keima come to her mind. She wishes she could tell him how much she loves him and what she thinks about him. But will she be able to when he comes to the library that day? One-Shot story for Keima/Shiori!
1. Chapter 1

**Another one-shot story for The World God Only Knows! I think i'll do this for most of the heroines in the story! Once this gets enough views, i'll then do a special chapter dedicated to it! Which girl do you want to have a story for next? Leave it in a review or pm me! Hope you** **enjoy!**

Shiori Shiomiya, a seventeen year old student librarian that Keima encountered for a conquest. As well as a re-conquest for the Godess inside her. Keima has helped her with the writing of her stories which she has a a lot of trouble writing. When she needed to write a story before a deadline, Keima decided to hep her during her re-conquest. She writes a monologue story about herself and Keima, and the last words of the story were "And, I love Katsuragi-Kun." She soon fell a sleep from writing but Shiori then wakes, but is surprised that Keima is in front of her.

Keima states that Shiori's novel is complete. In confusion, Shiori says it's only a monologue, talking about the story within. He then states that he loves this story out of all her stories, making her blush. He continues to talk about how she is the only who could have written the story. Shiori realizes that Keima had read to the end. She jumps towards Keima, stating the last part, about her saying "I love Katsuragi-kun", is a lie. She only wrote that because she felt Keima would never return. But then, Keima kisses Shiori in the cheek, saying he will not go anywhere. "The story of of Shiori and me...isn't over yet! It must be...continued!" Thus, the story does indeed continues for the book worm Shiori.

"Umm, excuse me. I would like to to rent this book...hello?" A girl said to Shiori. Shiori was wearing the Maijima high uniform. She has dark straight hair that goes to her shoulders with ribbons on the side. She has light tanned skin with light grey eyes with a darkish outline. Shiori's height is that of a very petite person. Shorter than Keima and most people for sure.

Shiori was too engrossed in her book to notice the girl until she tapped her on her shoulder.

"Ah! Oh...h-hello. S-sorry. Renting right?" Shiori said taking up her book and scanning it then returning it to her.

"Thanks! See ya!" The girl walked away leaving Shiori to sigh with relief. Though thanks to Keima she no longer fears talking to people and communication of any sort. She is still very shy around people, but can now speak her voice if she must. Though she would prefer not to, she was a very shy and timid girl through and through. She looked to her right to see a stand that was selling the novel she wrote. Looking at it only reminded her of Keima, since she wrote it about the both of them. Thought mostly herself, towards the end she mentions her love...for Keima. Getting flustered she dives her face into her book.

"Hmm...I-I wonder...will Keima be here today..." She mumbles to herself finding it hard to read now that Keima is in her mind. She thought of the kisses they shared between each other. Her first kiss when she holed herself up in the library in protest and Keima saved her. The kisses to cheek she has received from Keima that empowered her. Her face turned pink just thinking about it all and she puts her book down on the counter hard. But was surprised when she saw a speak of the devil, Keima with a book.

"Ah...ah..K-keima? W-what are you doing here?" She said quickly grabbing her book and covering her face she knew was blushing.

"I wanted to rent this book Shiori and I wanted to see you as well while I was at it." Keima said simply handing it to her. Who trembled holding it and scanning it. She read the title. "How To Get Rid of A Demon!"

"Why...do you wnat..this book?" She read this book just as she has read every book in library. She knows where they all are and what they're about. This book was more of a joke book than anything serious.

"Ah, lets say I have an annoying demon like girl always following me around." Keima said pulling up a chair beside her and reading the book.

"Eh...ehh?" She said pulling away in her seat with the books till covering a part of her face.

"Oh sorry. I don't feel like sitting anywhere where I might be disturbed. I feel sitting by you will be best since I know you respect books and such." Keima said honestly flipping some pages in his book.

Shiori was too embarrassed to say anything and simply tried to go back to reading her book. Though she couldn't finish a sentence without looking at Keima. She hasn't actually stopped to think about what she liked about Keima in a physical sense because looking at him always got her embarrassed but she hoped Keima wouldn't leave her. Likewise Keima was having similar thoughts about Shiori. He soon realized this book wouldn't help as he expected it wouldn't be that easy but it was nice thought to get him away from his little demon problem. He also hasn't seen Shiori in a while, so all in all its a good thing overall.

Though looking at Shiori, he noticed she was giving him looks and struggling to read. Keima didn't want to distract her and thought he should go.

"If I am a distraction then I could-" Keima sat up as he spoke but Shiori spoke up quickly.

"No! Don't go!" Hearing herself speak in a loud voice that made everyone look back at her and shush her, the librarian. She became really shy now and retreated within her book. She was exploding with thoughts in her head about how how embarrassing that was and what Keima thought.

"Then...I won't Shiori" Keima said somewhat taken back by Shiori's outburst and pulled out his PFP and started up a game.

Shiori thought to herself. "Oh gosh! That was soooo embarrassing! I would do something like that, its hard for me to express my feelings already. I want to tell him in more detail how I feel but...it won't come out. Yet I can do embarrassing outburts. Way to go brain...only good for books and not boys..."

Shiori gazed over to Keima slowly and tried to look at him play his game. She noticed the girl on the screen was a librarian like herself as she saw a library and a book she was holding. She gathered her courage and spoke. Though two different things happened. What she thought she said was...

"Do you like playing those games Keima?"

What was really said.

"Do you like the library girl Keima?" She said being completely frozen still with embarrassment. "Oh god!" She thought. That's like basically asking do you like me?! Though...I...want to know...if he does..."

"Hmm? Well library girls are very common in games..."

In Shiori's head she thought, "Oh so i'm just a common girl to you then...?" And covered her secret angry expression with her book.

"...but are an important representation of the girls who are eloquent and don't speak." Keima said looking at Shiori who pulled away shyly with her book.

"Do you like...cooking books Shiori?" He asked pointing to the book she was holding.

"Ah...this...oh...well I wanted to get better at cooking..." She said shyly mumbling a bit over her words. She couldn't tell Keima the truth which is she is studying to be a wife one day for him.

"Ah, you would make a really good wife one day Shiori." Keima said returning to his game. Shiori was sad the talk was so short and flipped through the pages of her book until she found a little excerpt from it. "Want to impress the person you love? Why not make them a gift and appeal to them that way!" She then got a great idea of what she could do close the gap between her and Keima.

"Ah...K-keima..." She said shyly.

"Yes Shiori?" He said looking at her.

"Ah, umm...could you come back tomorrow...when the library closes? I have...something I want to give you!" She said giving Keima a blushing look which even made Keima notice her cuteness. She was definitely a cute girl, Keima noted that her cuteness could distract him from his game. A powerful cute trait to this heroine he thought.

"Sure Shiori, i'll come back if you like. What is it you want to show me?" He asked interested.

"Umm..i-its a surprise!" She said simply.

"Hmm, okay. Well i'll be off then. See ya tomorrow Shiori."

"Ah...uhh...mmhmm..." She wanted to say goodbye as well. But she couldn't make out the words. She was mad and ashamed with her shy self. She wanted him to know so badly how much she...loved him! So badly! She thought about Keima a lot and when she did, she found it hard to read books. She even attempted to read...more "adult" books to understand what a girl and a boy should do together. She couldn't get past the first page of the story since it was so intense! But it did make her think...what if Keima...and her did those "adult" things. She looked down at her chest and thought about her body.

"No way! No way! My body isn't ready!" She yelled out again making everyone in the library shush her again.

"S-sorry..." She sunk low behind her desk and his herself.

**Her House**

She worked all on Keima's gift ever since she got home and all throughout the night. Eating dinner near midnight and not coming out her room. She became engrossed in her little project. She felt the same excitement and rush she gets when she becomes completely in tune with her story. She wants to make this story, especially good for Keima. She wanted him to know exactly how she feels about him, she wanted to be chosen by him. She didn't want him to be going out with pretty girls like Kanon or anybody else! She wanted him to stay by her just like today. She imagined how life would be if they were married. Her, reading her books, and then Keima come sin from work and sweeps her off her feet like a knight from her stories. She imagined herself saying the old fashioned line..."Keima...you're home from work! Oh would you like your dinner first, a bath, or...me-" She shook her head to get rid of her delusion.

"As...if...I could...do something like that..." She mumbled to herself blushing. "Keima...isn't like that..." But then again she doesn't know Keima all that well. Only that he cross dresses and plays games. He is an odd person, but she loves him regardless. He is her hero after all. The first guy she ever got along with(the only guy she has ever gotten along with), and he was pretty cute she thought. She put her pencil to her lips. And remembered her first kiss, was she good at it...he certainly was. She wonders if he has kissed another girl before? Was she her first? She realized she was kissing her pencil and jumped back in her chair causing herself to fall.

"Ow..." She looked over to the novel she wrote on the floor next to her. And rpeated the last line from that book she wrote..."And I...love...Katsuragi-Kun..." She said to herself smiling with love in her heart. "I love him so much..."

She woke up in the afternoon. She realized she slept all day through schoola nd then looked at the time. The Library closed an hour ago! She quickly grabbed her gift for Keima and ran out the door and headed for school. When she got to the library she looked at herself in a window to see her hair a mess, and she didn't take a bath, nor did she do any other personal hygine.

"Oh...shoot! I totally forgot about how I look.." She mumbled to herself. She decided to go in anyway hopefully Keima was still there and she could drop the gift for him and run away. But that won't change anything. She creeped inside the library looking around for Keima. She didn't see him at any of the tables.

"Oh...of course he wouldn't be here...I missed my one chance to tell him...how I feel..." She got up against a bookshelf and looked at her gift. She at least remembered to wrap it up in a present. Though all for nothing it seems as she started to weep.

"Shiori?" She hard a voice call out to her. And she looked around to see no one around until she saw Keima right behind her pulling out a book.

"K-keima!"Her faced turned a deep red and she put the present up to her face.

"H-hello...Keima..s-sorry I kept you waiting..." She said looking Keima in the eyes as he walked around the bookshelf to her.

"Its fine. It was a nice quiet place to be to play my games." He said proudly making Shiori giggle a bit. She led him to a table and handed her present to him shyly.

"W-what is this...a present..I didn't do anything for this did I?" Keima said examining it.

"N-no...w-well yes...and no...just...open it!" Shiori said yelling at Keima who looked at her. Causing herself to hide her face behind the present. She was shy about her appearance. Keima went ahead and opened his gift to unveil a white flip book of sorts with pink flower drawings on it. It also had the drawings of a girl giving her heart to a boy that the both of them vaguely resembled Keima and Shiori he could tell. The title was _My Feelings For You_. He opened the book to discover it was a Choose-Your-Own Adventure book. A book where you make a decision and then go to the page where it directs you to continue the story.

"A choose-your-own adventure story? You made this for me Shiori?" Keima asked feeling pretty embarrassed himself. Its not very often he gets a gift from anybody. Let a lone a girl. Despite her being a real girl. He started to notice the feelings behind this book. He never really thought about it completely. But how did Shiori feel about him? He shouldn't care he thought but he admits he has begun to care more about the real world. And looking at this girl before him, with messy hair and a very shy look. He couldn't ignore the real feelings of this girl and he opened the book and began.

As he went through, he found himself in a setting similar to the school and playing as a character quite similar to himself. Making a few choices, he found himself immersed in this book. It was begging to play just like one of his games he plays. It was just like playing a game as a book. He encountered several heroines, though one certainly stood out to him. It was a library girl that was very similar to Shiori. But choosing choices to speak with her, she was much more open and not shy about anything. She spoke honestly to Keima, and more and more Keima felt...odd with this girl. The other girls were the ideal 2D girls he always seen in games. But this library girl was new to him, library girls are usually quiet characters.

He chose the route to go down with the library girl. It was obvious that this girl loved him, apparently for a while. She revealed that she was having difficulties with conveying her feelings to him. But here in this world, she could say it all clearly. She loved how unique he was, how caring he can be. How nice he is despite what people think. How attracted she was to him, and how much...she was in love with him. All of her feelings she couldn't say. Keima got to the end of the story now, and he had to choose a girl to be with. Naturally he found himself drawn to choose the librarian. And going to the marked page, he discovered it was the last one and held it up to his face. It was just a hole in the page and he could see Shiori. Tears in her eyes that quickly reached over the table and kissed Keima. Keima was taken back but, he didn't pull away and let her have her way. Her realized what this book meant. It was her feelings for Keima, and she wnated to know if Keima would choose her.

"You...chose me..hehe..i'm so happy! I..I didn't t-try to cheat or anything. I researched how characters should be...and I didn't make my character try to stand out anymore than a librarian should but...I didn't make her the quiet girl like I usually am...I wanted her...to say what I couldn't..and..see if you would still choose her Keima. Despite the fact she was an average girl compared to the other girls...i'm so happy!" She smiled with tears in her eyes. Keima truly felt compelled to hold this girl. He didn't fully understand why, but through this 2D world of a story. She conveyed her 3D and real feelings for Keima.

"I'm...sorry Shiori...I should've noticed...though...i'm still...being acquainted with the real world...just like how you are too...but...lets...deal with it together then?" Keima shyly blushing.

"Yes...sure Keima...but are you sure you made the right choice...I look a mess...and...i'm just Shiori Shiomiya...the quiet girl."

Keima kissed Shiori and made her stop talking. Which was odd thing to do since she usually never talks.

"I...I do have one complaint with the story. I like quiet girls more, they convey their feelings in a more unique way it seems." He said looking away.

Shiori jumped across the table and embraced him.

"I love you Keima! I love you! I love you! I...love...you...so much...Keima..." Despite Keima's struggling and not like being touched. She held him tightly and kept saying how much she loved him. She spoke her true voice...straight from her heart.

"I guess...this is a good ending...to the book then..." Keima said shyly giving up on getting free. He looked down at the Shiori who tried her hardest and looked a mess. Still the cutest girl ever he noted to himself and noticed the back of the book with the hole on it. On the edges it said words that surprised him.

"I can see the ending! I love Katsuragi-Kun!"

**END! Leave a REVIEW! FAVORITE! And keep an eye out for the special chapter once this chapter is read enough!**


	2. Special Chapter: Naked Truth!

**Well this got at least a 100 views so here is the special after story chapter! Thanks for reading my one-shot stories for TWGOK! Be sure to check out the others if you haven't, look forward to new ones, and read my other stories!**

Hi, i'm Shiori Shiomiya, a seventeen year old student librarian. I was having issues lately, with the library I work at and the feelings for the guy I love...Keima Katsuragi. I can't believe I just said that but I did! It is really embarrassing dating Keima, its weird! I didn't even think we were actually dating, it was all...so crazy. After my "It would be a Miracle if this worked" gift plan successfully conveyed my feelings to Keima. In my head I thought I looked beautiful and so wonderful to him, but sadly I looked a mess and cried like a baby! I was...so happy! I never had a boyfriend before...and I never loved somebody before. Though, I quickly realized how...my boyfriend...still not used to that word...is seen as.

Walking with him in the hallways I always a book shyly covering my face as I read it with one hand. While Keima is holding my hand playing his PFP one handed. We both learned new talents through our relationship! I notice that when we walk people talk about us...a lot. Like everyday! I know Keima is a unique person but it seems like he is..hated. No one seems to like him. And I have also noticed certain girls giving me mean looks, like Kanon and Ayumi. I don't know why. I asked Keima but he told me not to worry about it. But he seemed sad about it. Was he sad to be with me? Was he really with me because he loved me? Well..maybe he doesn't love me as much as I love him but...I want to be special to him. But I can't talk to him at all! I try to say some thing like a girlfriend should but...dating him made me speak even less. But good thing I came up with a miracle plan 2! Texting! Though texting...was...a bust.

Shiori: H-hi K-keima-kun!  
Keima: Hey..Shiori.  
Shiori:...  
Keima:...  
Shiori:Bye!  
Keima: S-shiori?

I was too embarrassed from texting a boy for the first time in my life. But after reading many books about texting and girl's first love I found the strength to try again!

Shiori: Hey there beautiful!  
Keima:- no response-  
Shiori: Baby! You there? I want to talk! You know, get a little intimate?  
Keima: Sorry I didn't believe this was actually Shiori for a moment.  
Shiori: S-sorry! I'm trying to speak from this book I found about texting Keima!  
Keima: What...is it called Shiori?  
Shiori: Oh! I didn't check...umm..._How to Pick up Chicks through Texting...  
_Keima:...  
Shiori:...Umm...bye again Keima! See ya at school!

* * *

**Shiori's House**

But sadly it didn't work out...again... "Sigh, i'm a really bad girlfriend." She thought. "In every book I read, the girlfriend was always so sweet and caring. I was supposed to be the first person her boyfriend could turn to when he needed somebody. But Keima hasn't went to me yet...I guess...he doesn't see me as someone he can go to for help...baka! I may be incompetent but i'm willing to try for him! I want to do...something for Keima...but if I can't even express my feelings for him...or talk to him..or even text him...then how?" Shiori beat herself up with a book trying to think of an answer until a little friend of hers showed up. Minerva, the goddess. Minerva is dressed in Shiori's uniform absent the bottom half, giving her the appearance of a child wearing a one-piece dress. Her hair is extended all the way down to her hips and gets a light-bluish tint. She has Shiori's hairstyle which is a longer, lighter version as well as having ribbons.

"Umm...Shiori...are you okay?" Shiori looked over to her bed to notice Minerva sitting on her bed looking at her.

"Eep! M-minerva! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Shiori said flustered and angry throwing books at her.

"Ahh! Don't throw stuff at me!" Minerva threw books at Shiori too. It was really cute from a 3rd perspective. They both tired themselves out in fifteen seconds flat.

"I just wanted to help Shiori!" Minerva said pouting with a bump on her head.

"S-sorry Minerva..i'm sorta stressed out right now about Keima...I don't know what to do for him..." Shiori said with a bump on her head. "Everything I try ends up in a failure!" Shiori buried herself in her lap.

"You tried other things than texting?" Minerva asked shyly.

"Umm...well...yeah...but I rather not talk about that EVER again..." Shiori said with her face turning red in her lap.

"Ah! What did you do Shiori?" Minerva asked putting her small hand on Shiori's head.

"I'm...definitely not allowed...at his house anymore..." Shiori said getting even sadder.

"Tell me what you did! Talking it out with my sisters always makes me feel better." Minerva said triumphantly with her arms on her sides like a super hero.

"Well..I tried...doing something I saw in this book..._How to Keep Your Man Happy..._" Shiori shyly grabbed the book and showed it at Minerva who confidently looked at it, lost her confidence, felt awe, then confusion, then fear. Her innocent mind thus destroyed.

"Ahh! W-why did you do that? How did you do that Shiori?" Minerva asked with her face red.

"I didn't do exactly that! I tried too...do a pose like that for him when I came over to his house...but...his mom walked in instead of Keima...She simply closed the door and left without a word. She must think i'm a weirdo! Ahh!"

"Well..maybe you are a weirdo!" Minerva said cheerfully.

"H-huh?"

"Yeah! The biggest weirdo of them all! You're the weirdest girl I know!" Minerva said happily.

"Wahnn!" Shiori buried herself in her lap again crying.

"No! Don't cry Shiori! Look! You...umm...are really book smart like I am. But maybe that's the problem, you're relying on just books to help you. Why not go with your heart...Shiori?"

"My...sniffle...heart?" Shiro looked up and asked.

"Yeah! Use your heart for the answers not a book!" Minerva said realizing Shiori was following this.

"Hmm...so I just gotta believe in myself...do what my heart tells me too...right Minerva?" Shiori stood up and asked.

"Yeah! Exactly! Follow your heart and you can't go wrong!" Minerva said standing up with her.

"I know exactly the book for this!" Shiori scavenged through her bookshelf.

"W-wait...I said...not to rely on books!" Minerva said sad.

"I know! I'm following my heart! I..I know what I must do...and its in this book..." She showed Minerva a page they both looked at it. Both getting really embarrassed as they read it.

"You...you think you can do this Shiori? This...is really adult like!" Minerva said covering her eyes but peeping at the book anyway.

"I...I have too...its something I would never think I could do...but would do...for Keima's sake...this happened in one of his games...so maybe it will work!" Shiori said to herself standing up once more. "Lets practice together Minerva!"

"E-ehhhhh!?"

**The Next Day**

Keima was coming home from buying games and ramen for Elsie. He opened up his front door and called out in the house. He was wondering to himself about SHiori, he was thinking about a lot of things but wasn't sure what to do about them. His old self seems like it could handle something like this. But love...seems to have affected him.

"Elsie! I'm home, I brought some sweet ramen like you wanted. Don't expect me to do it again and-"

Keima dropped his bag of stuff in complete and utter shock at the spectacle he is witnessing right now. He saw Shiori, cooking in an apron, looking at him with a cute but shy face that was deep red. When she noticed him, she turned and walked to him and dropped the book she was holding as well behind her. She tried to force out the famous line she read in the book.

"Oh...w-welcome...home...K-keima...w-would you like umm...dinner first...a bath...or...or...or..." Shiori tried to force herself to say the last part. She rehearsed it over a 100 times with Minerva! There was no way this could go wrong!

"S-shiori...w-what are you d-doing?" Keima was stopped by Shiori's hand who hushed him. Letting him know to let her try to do this without him saying anything.

"Or...or...OR...ME!" Shiori blurted it out, completely embarrassed. But feeling very proud of herself, she managed to express her feelings after all!

"No...Shiori...that's a little bit...much..." Keima said shyly averting his eyes.

"EHHHH!? I tried so hard for all of this! I even wore just this!" Shiori got mad in the cutest way possible and started waving her arms frantically with her eyes closed and puckered her lips insider her mouth.

"S-sorry Shiori...w-what do you mean by just that by the way?" Keima asked confused.

"O-oh...y-you didn't notice I was...o-oh well..i'm just going...to change then...before this gets...really embarrassing.." Keima looked in front of her and tried to warn her but it was too late. Shiori tripped over the book she placed down and attempting to regain her balance by grabbing onto Keima but brought him down with her. Her apron getting twisted around to her back as Keima fell right on top of her.

"Ow...Shiori...are you o... my gosh Shiori!" Keima's face turned a deep red. Not even he could ignore this view.

"Huh...w-what is it...eep!" Shiori's face turned a deep red too. She wasn't wearing just an apron...she was wearing a naked apron! Well she was wearing just an apron and that's it! "Ahh! No Keima don't look at me!"

She dragged his head and buried in her chest to make sure he didn't look at her body. She was too embarrassed to think or question her logic.

"Mmmf! Shimf...ry! Hmmf mmmf! (Ahh! Shiori! I can't breathe! Let me go!)" Keima struggled to pull away but Shiori kept him there for dear life.

"I'm sorry Keima! I-i was just following the book's instructions! I didn't want to do this either but it was a guarantee way to cheer you up! I don't want to see you sad! So I read this really embarrassing book that I don't even know why I got it! But but I had to do this for you...I had too! Because i'm your girlfriend..and I love you and...hehe...d-don't talk so much Keima! It feels...funny! Nn!" Shiori let out a slight moan from Keima talking and breathing on her chest. Letting her let go of a gasping Keima.

"Shi...ori...don't do...that again! Are you trying to kill me Shiori?" Keima asked scolding Shiori who pouted. Keima stopped and saw the sadness in her face, the tears about to come from her eyes. "W-why...did you do this Shiori?"

"B-because...you looked sad for the past week! I wanted...to do something for you but I couldn't. I'm just no good with words...and when i'm with you...my head go fuzzy, I get b-butterflies in my stomach, and my heart is beating so fast its a wonder I can still hear! I love you Keima...I love you so much...I want to do anything...and everything for you...so I did this..to prove that...I...I don't wnat to see Keima hurt!" She began to cry and tried to wipe away the tears on her own with her hands. But before she could cry anymore, Keima embraced her.

"Sigh...you don't want to see me hurt? Well that makes two of us Shiori...I...I keep making you cry. I, don't intend to hurt you or make you worry about me. I'm just..used to doing everything on my own. Trying to solve everything by myself. I'm not used...to having somebody else right beside me. I didn't want you to be caught up my life honestly. I'm not so...popular are liked in school I know you noticed. I know...you love me...but...I was worried about getting you caught up in this world I am stuck in..."

"K-keima...i'm...your girlfriend!" Shiori exclaimed hugging him back. "I'm...supposed to help you! Even if I can't do much, i'll do something! I'll do anything if it helps you! There shouldn't be any secrets...or anything we can't talk about between us. I don't care...what people think about you...or me...all I care about is what I believe iabout Keima. And Keima...is the greatest person in the world! And I will...be a girlfriend worthy...of...of...that Keima...I love..and...I'm yours...Keima...so use me..." Shiori cried on his shoulder and Keima can't help but think he truly has gotten something special. No other girl like Shiori in his games or the real world. She was much more special than that. So he decided to tell her everything..._everything. _About the demons, Hell, Vintage, goddesses, and everything he has done. He hugged her tightly.

"Okay Shiori...I will...so...just don't cry okay!" Keima said blushing. He can't believe he is touching somebody like this. Which reminded him of something he forgot. He pulled away from Shiori and looked at her. Shiori who noticed Keima's eyes, looked down at herself. She was still naked, and her apron wasn't covering her front.

"..."

"EEEEEEEEK!" Shiori punched Keima in the face as hard she could and knocked him out on instinct. "O-oh...oh no! Keima! I'm sorry! Don't die Keima!" Shiori got on top of Keima with her apron on her back like a cape. She thought she was a super hero for a moment. Good thing she knew CPR! She began doing chest pumps on Keima who slowly came to(thought not because of the CPR).

"Hmm..S-shiori?" Keima said still dazed.

"Ah! Keima! You're alive! I thought I killed you!" Shiori began to smile and prey happily. But forgot something again. She was sitll naked. Keima looked at her. And She looked back at him. She was on top of him looking down at him. She quickly covered her chest in embarrassment. Keima passed out again from a nose bleed. And of course...this happens...

"Keima! Elsie! I'm ho-" His mom walked in and looked down near the door to see a naked apron wearing Shiori. An unconscious, bleeding Keima. A bag on the ground with a book, food that was burning in the kitchen. Shiori just looked at her with her face red.

"Are you...Keima's girlfriend?" She simply said. Shiori nodded shyly.

"Are you diagnoses? Completely healthy in every way?" She asked her. Shiori thought to herself for a moment and nodded yes again.

"I see. Tell Keima to lock up when he's done. I'm going to the bar to drink. Something I haven't done since Keima first picked up a game. Good luck to the both of you." She slammed the door shut. Leaving Shiori embarrassed and not knowing what to do besides one thing.

"I...I did it! Keima accepts me and so does his mom..I think!" Shiori did a victory pose she also saw in a book and punched the air. She looked down at Keima and kissed him on the lips.

"Hehe, i'm glad that i'm your girlfriend Keima." Shiori smiled. She accomplished yet another impossible feat for her.

**The Next Day**

Keima woke up where he was on the floor and slowly got up. Wiping away dry blood from his nose in the bathroom. He went to the fridge for food and tried to recall what happened yesterday. He noticed a note on the fridge from his mom. "You better have worn a condom Keima! No more children in the house!" Keima was confused and crumbled up the paper. He then checked his phone.

"One New Message." It said.

He opened it and was taken back as he skimmed through it. It was from Shiori.

Dear Keima...yesterday was...hectic...but..don't forget were going to t-talk about everything now..though..I know i'll be bad at it but..yesterday we...and I fell on top of you...promise...your mom...kiss on the cheek. But...i'm always here for you Keima. I want to be someone, you can finally say I love you too! Someone you can call...maybe...your w-w-wi- okay I can't...say that even if its a text! But...Even if the whole world is against us...i'll stay right by your side...forever...I love you! - Shiori

P.S. Do me a favor Keima...I think your phone might have taken a picture of me...it fell out of your pocket...can you delete it without looking? Please! Thanks! (^_^)

"What...I don't think I can handle SHiori anymore...she can be pretty bold sometimes...I wonder what picture she meant...its not like I take pictures of anything besides ga-"

Keima was taken back by another nosebleed. And passed out. The picture he saw? A naked Shiori, who's true self was crying her heart out to a Keima who embraced her and accepted her! Two lovers who will always seem to find themselves with problems! But at least they will get through them all together!

**END**


End file.
